realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 6
Big Brother is back with a new season! After a long hiatus, season 6 marks the return of Big Brother! New twists, new players, and a whole summer full of drama! Synopsis On day 1, 14 contestants entered the BB house to compete for the 500,000 dollars. The twist of the season was revealed, in that there were no twists- this would be classic Big Brother. Courtney won the first HoH competition, and forged a bond with Julianna, Doug, and Duncan. She nominated the two outsiders, Brian and Sharon, for eviction on day 7. On day 10, Amanda won the power of veto, but chose not to save. Sharon was then evicted by a 10-1 vote, with only Jeff saving his closest friend. Jeff then won the next HoH competition, and targeted the people who he felt had gotten Sharon sent home, most notably, Courtney, who had nominated them, and Brian, who had stayed over Sharon. However, Brian won the Power of Veto, and saved himself from the block, forcing Jeff to put up Courtney against Amanda. Gwen, Owen, and George all sided with him and tried to target Courtney, and gain Amanda as an ally, as they believed that they had Brian and Torrence's vote. However, Brian and Torrence made a deal with Julianna to keep them safe, and they joined the super 8 alliance, and blindsided Amanda. On day 21, Julianna won the 3rd HoH competition, and targeted Gwen, her biggest enemy, and Jeff, the former HoH. Gwen, however, won the veto competition, and Owen was put up as her replacement. Jeff was evicted on day 28. George won the next HoH competition, and immediately targeted the leaders of the super 8 alliance, Courtney and Julianna. He won the veto competition as well, keeping his nominations the same. Courtney exercised her control over her alliance, believing she had the vote of Katya, Jacob, Brian, Doug, Torrence, and Duncan, but at the last minute, Duncan and Doug flipped out of a lack of faith in Courtney, and sent her home in a tiebreaker vote. Julianna became the 5th head of household on day 35, and she turned her sites on Katya and Jacob, who had voted to evict her, and whom she felt betrayed by. In an attempt to appease Torrence and Brian from targeting her, she promised them safety, and fought hard to keep the nominations the same. However, Katya earned the power of veto after Julianna chose to win a Hawaiian vacation and Duncan won a new car, forcing Juliannna to nominate Torrence as a pawn. Torrence angry called her out on it, and pointed out that Julianna was a hypocrite for joining forces with Owen, George, and particularly Gwen, who Julianna hated. However, Jacob was evicted on day 42. Owen became the next HoH, and continued to target the ones who had favored Courtney in week 4. Torrence and Brian were once again nominated, and after Julianna won the PoV, they were kept on the block. Brian was evicted on Day 49. Doug became HoH on Day 49, and nominated Torrence and Katya for eviction. Gwen won the power of veto, but was dissuaded from using it to save Katya after overhearing Katya making a deal with Julianna. On day 56, Owen and Gwen voted for Katya, but the rest of the house evicted Torrence. Day 56 became the first double eviction of the summer. Gwen won the HoH, and nominated Julianna and Doug. Julianna narrowly beat Doug in winning the veto, forcing Gwen to nominated Duncan in her place. Duncan was evicted in a tie vote. George won his second HoH on day 57, and nominated Julianna against Katya, in an attempt to get two of the power players out of the house. Doug then won PoV, and used it to save Julianna. Turning on his ally Gwen, he nominated her, sending her home on day 63. Katya became the next head of household, and although she promised Julianna safety, Julianna was backdoored on Day 70. Doug then won his next HoH, and targetted Katya, who won the veto. She promised she would evict George, but turned on her deal and sent Owen packing as well. The final 3 the competed in the first of the three part HoH competition, which Doug won. Katya won part 2, and promised George she would take him if she won. She eventually won part 3, and keeping true to her word, sent Doug home. Day 80 was the finale night, and the 7 member jury asked each of the houseguests questions. Katya was praised for her strategy but was seen as too manipulative, while George was seen as having been a flip flopper and floated through the game. In the end, only Owen and Gwen gave George their votes, with the rest of the jury voting for Katya, making her the winner of BB6 by a 5-2 vote. Contestant History